


Maze Runner Au

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Awesome Melinda May, F/M, First Kiss, I Love You, In the Maze, Kissing, Kree (Marvel), POV Melinda May, Passcode, Runners, The Maze Runner Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Melinda May panted as she ran through the eerily lit underground maze. She had been running all day, trying to find a way out. Bobbi ran beside her, breathing hard. They might have found a possible escape. They ran, and the fluorescent lights were changing to orange. Time to head back to the glade.





	Maze Runner Au

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys. I'm going to totally mess and mix up AoS and Maze Runner together. I'm going to change the escape route too, so it's not like in the MR book, a tad more like the movie. And remember how they were separated by gender? Here it's by adult and child. Oh, and I made Fury and Maria the cooks. And I needed another runner, so I added in my OC, Amelia in to fill that spot. Warning, it'll be cringy and painful. And instead of WCKD/WICKED it's the kree. 
> 
> -nightsisterkaris

Melinda May panted as she ran through the eerily lit underground maze. She had been running all day, trying to find a way out. Bobbi ran beside her, breathing hard. They might have found a possible escape. They ran, and the fluorescent lights were changing to orange. Time to head back to the glade.

Retracing their steps, Bobbi and May jogged through the gate just as the mesh door locked down, the heavy steel separating the inhumans and humans from the horrors of the roaches at night. A group of people met them, and the two women ran strait to the map room. There were other runners there, Mack and Phil had the sixth and seventh quadrant, trip and hunter ran the fifth and fourth, Daisy and Amelia always explored the second and third, with Bobbi and May memorizing the first and eighth. Yo-yo was backup, dashing the whole maze to track roach movements. (Her inhuman power was nice that way.)

 

May was the keeper of the runners, and she passed out the paper to the runners, who set to work. Sketching the map of the maze as quick as they could before the memory went fuzzy. May finished off the crude but detailed sketch, and sighed. "Anybody stung by a roach?" She asked.

 

The room was silent.

 

"Daisy got close." Amelia spoke up. She was the youngest of the runners, only fourteen or fifteen, no one was sure. Almost nobody remembered anything about themselves as individuals. They had memories of the outside world, such as city streets, marinas filled with boats, or malls decked out with trees and ribbons for a holiday they didn't remember. And the sky. Some remembered the sky. The beautiful dome over the cities, forests, deserts, and water. And the sun that gave off a comforting warmth.

"Daisy? Were you stung?" May asked. Roach stings caused one to go mad for a few weeks, wandering around and babbling nonsense. Some who survived came out with fading memories of their former lives.

 

"No." Daisy said.

 

"I'm going to check you over later." May told Daisy. This was serious. The symptoms of a sting wouldn't show up for a few days, but when they did, it was through a sudden and vicious attack on the nearest person. And Daisy was inhuman. That made it worse. A single nick by a roach could carry the poison.

-:x:-

"Phil." May stopped him. (Daisy was okay) "We need to try harder. Find a way out of here." She said.

 

"I know Mel." They had been in here for almost seven years, and were two of the first four in the maze. (It was them, Nick, and Maria) They were the originals. The most experienced. They had watched as others had sacrificed for freedom. Lincoln, Mace, akiela Amador, and many more. Then Ward had been a traitor, a watcher for the creators, or the 'kree' as Ward had called him. May had beat the klunk out of him until he told them everything. That this was a maze with a purpose. To test the mental and physical endurance difference between humans and inhumans. And the roaches, or vrelnexians, were simply there to make their life harder.

"We need to escape. But we've been trying for years." She said, tears began to well up in her eyes.

A siren sounded. But it was the siren sounding for another person in the delivery cage. May was confused. They got a new Greenie yesterday! They shared a baffled glance, and sprinted to the cage.

Looking down, the mesh lid slid back, and as unexpected, there was a person. May jumped down, and touched the girl that laid still against the floor. The other gladers were gathered in the fluorescent artificial twilight. May looked at the familiar faces around her. "It's a child!" She said, "and she's alive!" May noticed a folded piece of paper in the girl's hand. Unfolding it, she read it aloud.

 

"She's the last one."

It would be an understatement to say everyone panicked.

"Shut your face holes, you shanks!!!" May yelled. "Or I'll shove a piece of klunk down it!"

That shut them up. "The keepers are meeting tomorrow!" She said. "Phil and I'll take care of the girl. All of you, Nick and Maria finished supper! Go eat and get your shanky selves to the barracks!" She told them.

Lifting the child, she stood. Phil lingered behind, the grumbling gladers heading off to supper. Lifting the little girl up to him, Phil took her. May jumped, and hauled herself up. Carrying the child to their room in the second floor of the barracks. Setting her down on Melinda's bed, Phil left. May sat with the child, waiting for her to wake up. May pulled off her runner backpack, and set it down. Pulling the scrap of fabric from her hair, she let her hair down too.

Phil returned twenty minutes later with three plates. One for him, one for May, and one for the little girl.

-:x:-

The girl didn't wake up for a few hours. May and Coulson were dozing back to back when they woke up to her whimper of confusion.

"Shhhh! It's okay! You're safe!" Phil said, as May held her shoulder.

 

"What's your name Baby?" May asked.

"Who are you?" She asked, squirming.

"I'm Melinda, but you can call me May." Melinda told her.

"Phil. Phil Coulson." He said. They were the only gladers who knew their last names. Why? They had been the first people to survive being stung.

"Now, the real question is, who are you?" May waited for an answer. The girl just looked at her with huge eyes.

"I.... I....I don't know!" She squealed.

"Don't worry, your name will come to you in a little while." May gently handed her the plate of cold food.

That night, May slept next to Phil because her spot was occupied.

And she had no problem with it.

-:x:-

May stood before the keepers. It was a long time before 'dawn', and the lights came on in the maze. The meeting room was lit with harsh fluorescent light. Phil stood behind her, representing his position as the co-keeper of the runners. Weaver stood beside her, the keeper of the medicines. Her only assistant, Jemma, stood behind her. Fury stood as the cook, Maria behind him. Others were gathered around, waiting. "We all know about what happened last evening." May addressed them.

 

"What should we do?" One of the keepers asked.

"Reproduce?" One suggested.

"I get Bobbi!" One of the men yelled.

"Hunter'll kill ya!" Another laughed.

"I call Daisy!" Deke screamed.

"Who gets May?" A man called.

"Duh, Coulson!" A woman rolled her eyes.

"Silence." May growled. The room went quiet.

"Getting the women pregnant is not going to solve our problem." May threatened. "But Phil, Bobbi and I have been working on something. An idea."

Everyone listened.

"Obviously we need to escape through the maze. And we need to get through without dying of roaches eating us all for snacks." May told them. "When Bobbi and I were running, we found a hole in the walls. It was a chasm that fell off into a cliff. We chucked a few rocks down it, to test the depth, put in one direction that we threw them, there was an echoey rolling sound. Like a tunnel."

 

"You think we could go through what might be an air pump?" Fitz, keeper of the architects, electricians, and mechanics asked.

"Perhaps." May said.

"If we aren't chopped to bits by a fan." Fitz muttered.

 

"Which you could disable, right?" May asked.

"Maybe." Fitz tinkered with some wires, stripping off the rubber.

"Good. Now I want the runners to run as a group today for the first hour. We will run, and Bobbi and I will show them the 'air pump'. Then they will set out to try to find more. This meeting is finished!" May ordered.

"Let's go check on baby." Coulson suggested. They had nicknamed the child baby until she remembered her name.

They were both dressed to run, tennis shoes, khaki shorts, and May wore an olive green tank top and Phil with a t-shirt with slashed sleeves. May's hair was pulled back again, and they jogged through the dark, heading back to their quarters. The little girl was still asleep, but they woke her to tell her they were leaving and Piper would stay with her. She nodded, and May lightly smiled at her. "Bye baby."

"Robin!" She squealed. "It's Robin!"

"Your name?" Phil asked.

"Yes!" She started to cry. "You have to align the maps! You have to find the code!" She said.

May and Phil were confused. "What bab- Robin?" May asked.

"The maze maps! The maze maps!" The little girl was frenzied.

"Woah, what's going on here?" A woman with short cut hair was leaning on the doorframe.

May thought for a second. Robin was still talking about things she shouldn't know, and Piper was here to watch her. Digging several sheets of paper and a few pencils from her backpack, May set them down. "Talk to her about everything. But not the roaches or our possible solution. And write down everything she says. I think she's another powered one." Piper nodded, and sat down on the floor.

Phil helped May up, and they left together. They picked up their breakfast and lunch from Maria, and jogged to the gates. As predicted, the gates groaned, and lifted up. Bobbi fell beside May as they all bolted into the maze, leading the group.

-:x:-

May stood at the edge of The chasm, looking out into the dark mist. The other runners stood right around her. "Why did you drag us here?" Daisy asked.

"Because she knows what she's doing." Phil told her. May scooped up a hunk of concrete, and chucked it into the fog. And indeed, it sounded like it rolled down a tunnel.

She took another, and reached out. If she took a step out, May would fall. She let go of the rock. It plummeted down for about ten seconds until they heard it smash. A shriek of a roach echoed up through the chasm. "Run." May ordered. Everyone ran in their own directions. Roaches were never out in the day. Daisy quaked down into the chasm, and the squeal that emanated suggested that she hit her target. Then they ran.

-:x:-

There had been a roach chase! Roaches had chased the runners! Their world was collapsing. And when the lights tinged orange, Bobbi and May ran back. The runners met and swore not to tell the other gladers. The mesh gate slid down into place behind them.

They were all haunted with the horrors of roaches, and May met with them in the map room. The sketches were fuzzier today, obvious that the runners had been a little to distracted running for their lives then to memorize how the maze had changed. They all still had their untouched lunches too.

That evening, May headed back to her and Phil's quarters. Piper was dozing while Robin had curled up in the bed. There were drawings and a lot of notes from Piper. Cleaning them up, May scanned them over. There was scribbles of people standing on a cliff, and a six-legged thing stalking them. How-?

May was in shock. She stared. There was no way Robin could have known what had happened just that morning.

The door opened and closed, and Phil looked over her shoulder and gasped. "She's definitely a powered one." He said. "Check them all. There might be clues."

So they set to work. Phil studying the drawings and May reading the papers while Piper and Robin slept on.

-:x:-

The next morning, May and Coulson hadn't been able to fall asleep. They had a key, but how to fit it into the lock, they didn't know. Robin had spouted out a series of numbers several times in a specific order. And told them to 'align the maps'. So they had done just that. Phil and Melinda had found the maps, and found the pattern in them. With carful observation, the maps revealed letters, then words. Slowly spelling out the same numbers that Robin had been repeating.

-:x:-

"You're kidding. This is our way out?" Trip stared at everything that Phil and Melinda had brought forward before the keepers.

"This is crazy. You're risking our lives over some nonsense a little child is mumbling?" Another asked.

"Well, Phil and I are going. If you want to follow, go on ahead." May told them.

"Everything is going crazy! No more people are going to come through the cage, roaches attacked during the day, and supplies have stopped being delivered!" Nick said. "I'm getting out of here!"

May sighed. She would meet with the runners later. As all the other keepers filed out, Phil stood beside her. They were alone, and May took a breath. "We tried."

He leaned down and kissed her.

May froze. What?

"We'll get through, Mel. I believe we can." He whispered, still cupping her cheek.

She stood up and kissed him back.

They looked up. There was Amelia at the door, a horrified look on her face. "This... is me walking in... you, doing that... and me... leaving." And she bolted as only a runner could.

"Maybe you shouldn't kiss me where others can see." May told him.

"You kissed me second." He said.

"You kissed me first."

 

"We better go see what she was here for." He reminded her.

They left, and the orange tinge of the high roof lights signaled 'nighttime' was soon. But there was a group was gathered around the maze gate.

It hadn't closed.

-:x:-

There was a "full out-freak out" as Amelia called it. People panicked. The lights weren't dimming either.

May knew she had to lead. Shouting orders, the gladers sharpened poles and stuck them into the ground, pointing toward the gate. They could hear the shriek of roaches, and their screams were closer every passing minute. For them, dinner was about to be served.

Everyone who was ready to follow May and Coulson into the maze were arming themselves with their own poles. But many wanted to stay. Only some came when pleaded with. And more came when the other gate was broken through by a roach. May looked at the gladers around her. "How far are you willing to trust me?" She asked them in a loud voice. Those ready to follow stood tall, and then May remembered. "Robin! Someone get Robin!" She dropped her pack and ran toward the barracks.

The little girl was sobbing her heart out, and May scooped her up. "We're gunna survive! You and I are gunna survive!" Robin wailed.

"We all are!" May said. She threw Robin onto her back, the girl handing on as May ran, trying to keep her balance against the girl's weight.

Finally making it back, she saw that Phil had already donned her abandoned backpack, and Mack took one look at her, and said, "let me carry her. You're to tiny to carry Robin all the way." May gladly accepted, planned to slap him later-if there was a later-for calling her tiny, and saw him holding a pole with an axe on the end. "It's an axe-staff!" He said when he saw her looking in confusion. May lifted her own pole, sharpened on both ends. She had strapped a machete to her belt, and she was ready to use it.

"You look ferocious!" Phil yelled to her over the noise of the approaching roaches. May rolled her eyes, and watched as Daisy quaked the overgrown bugs backward far enough so that they could escape.

Leading the group of twenty five or more people through the maze, Yo Yo was continually running ahead and killing the beasts with her super speed before they met them in their path. Daisy ran behind them all, not stopping the earthquakes.

May was only slightly satisfied when she shush-ka-bobbed a roach on the end of her staff. Mack decapitated it with his weapon. "Handy!" May nodded to the weapon.

The roach slime splattered on everyone.

"Gross!" Jemma gathered some. "What?" She shrugged. "Bug slime might be cool."

They kept running, occasionally fighting roaches in the halls of the maze. May stopped. This wall wasn't here before. She made a detour, leading the group. The people who weren't runners were getting tired, but adrenaline was keeping them going. Phil stayed beside her, not leaving her side. And May wouldn't admit that his presence gave her strength.

They finally made it to the chasm. Fitz was horrified. "What the klunk are we supposed to do now?!?!?!" He yelled.

"Amelia! Ivan!" May called the two inhumans forward. "Build a bridge." She ordered.

They nodded, and Ivan used telekinesis to lift rocks into place while Amelia imagined their Atoms morphing together, which of course they did. The narrow bridge slowly formed itself, Ivan's telekinesis supporting it until the bridge was sturdy.

"Go! Go! Go!" Coulson ordered, and they waited until everyone was running down the bridge. They had saved almost everyone. Except for a few who had been taken by roaches, and those that stayed behind in the glade, they had everyone.

May took his hand, and pulled him toward the bridge. "No! Go! I'll hold them back!" He told her.

"I'm not leaving you, Phil!" She told him. "Because I love you!" She spilled, and slashed at another roach with her machete.

"You need to escape, because I love you too!" He said.

"Not leaving without you!" May pushed him toward the bridge. He finally agreed, and they ran, hand in hand, toward the tunnel. Daisy quaked the roaches from the bridge behind them.

"Come on!" Mack's voice reverberated through the maze.

"We are!" Coulson responded. They finally made it to the tunnel, and Amelia and Ivan dissolved the bridge. "That was awesome!" Amelia high-fived Ivan.

"No time for Chit-chat!" Yo Yo pushed them forward.

Coulson kissed May real quick. "Let's get out of here." May said.

"Come on ya Love birds! Kissy time is later! Once we survive this!" Daisy waited.

They slid down the tunnel into a room lit by the all to familiar fluorescent lights. And there were more roaches. Like, thirty roaches. Yo yo ran through them, and May realized her machete was gone. Yo yo reappeared with a slimy machete and a bunch of dismembered roaches. "Hurry! More are gunna come." Daisy warned.

May reluctantly accepted the slimy machete, shoving it back into its sheath.

"Five, eight, two, four, six, one, three, seven!" May ordered. That's the code!

"Repeat!" Daisy ran to the computer mounted in the walls.

"Five, eight, two, four, six, one, three, seven!" Robin squealed from Mack's back.

Daisy kept typing. "Again!" She asked.

A roach screech came from the tunnel. "One... three... seven!" Daisy finished, and pressed enter.

Nothing happened.

Phil and Melinda leveled their weapons with the tunnel.

Bobbi raised her two clubs.

Mack readied his axe-staff.

And mesh gates like in the glade sealed over the tunnel. Roaches bashed themselves against it, but to no avail.

Another, solid panel lowered in front of the mesh. And all but one of the lights went out. The solo light hummed with an annoying buzz, and the gladers exchanged worried glances. "Did you just trap us in here?" Yo yo asked Daisy.

"No!" Daisy answered.

"What can we do?" Jemma wondered.

"I'll quake the walls." Daisy suggested.

"I'll melt them." Amelia shrugged.

Fitz and The inhumans set to work, and May watched. Phil took her hand. "Melinda," he whispered in her ear. "No matter what happens to us, I still love you."

"I love you too." May smiled. "Any ideas on escape?" May asked.

"That can wait a few seconds." He kissed her for the third time.

The computer glowed green, then blue.

"Awwwww! The power of true love!" Amelia sarcastically sighed. "Kiss, and all problems are solved!"

The computer retracted into the wall, and so did a hidden panel.

"Wait, was that really why-" Amelia was kinda grossed out. "Really creators? That solution is so overused!!!!" She kicked the wall, and her inhuman power caused her to kick a perfect dent of her boot.

"Uh, guys, it was just Fitz tinkering with the computer." Jemma told them.

A corridor opened, and lights lit up, blinking, guiding them to freedom.

"Good. It wasn't some lame true loves kiss." Amelia sighed in relief.

"At least they finally kissed." Daisy elbowed her.

Melinda took a step forward into the hallway.

She looked back at everyone, and asked, "what are we waiting for?"

They were free.

Free.


End file.
